Mirror, Mirror, A Halloween Special
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Halloween, the time of year for tricks and treats. This year, to celebrate the holiday, Leander Halyn has taken her classmates to the magical location of Disney World in order to preform the ritual known as the Mirror Ritual. How will Class 1-A handle it when things go bump in the night? A Halloween special for my story The Fallout Zone.
1. Halloween Plans

_**Summary:**_ Halloween, the time of year for tricks and treats. This year, to celebrate the holiday, Leander Halyn has taken her classmates to the magical location of Disney World in order to preform the ritual known as the Mirror Ritual. How will Class 1-A handle it when things go bump in the night? A Halloween special for my story The Fallout Zone.

Kyandi: Greetings all! For those of you new to me, I'm Kyandi-sama and this is my OC, Halyn.

Halyn: Hello!

Kyandi: Halyn is my character is my story, The Fallout Zone. If you haven't read it, then feel free to.

Halyn: If you have been following The Fallout Zone, then we welcome you back.

Kyandi: While this special is not cannon to my story, I do hope all of you will enjoy it!

Halyn: We plan on it being three chapters long and will update it every Sunday, except for the final chapter.

Kyandi: The final chapter will be posted on Halloween. So with all of that said, please enjoy and review.

Halyn: Kyandi-sama does not own My Hero Academia or The Mirror Ritual.

Kyandi: Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Halloween Plans

Halloween, the time of year where children dress up as creatures of the night and go door to door in order to get candy. Young Italian, Leander Halyn, had always loved the holiday. Dressing up in silly costumes that she otherwise couldn't wear, running around with friends, pulling tricks on others, even visiting haunted houses and things like that. She loved it all.

Even this year, being in high school, she still loved it. She had even pulled out all the stops, decorating the dorm from head to toe in Halloween decorations. And not just the typical pumpkins, bats, and witches on broomsticks. Some of the decorations were truly down right scary.

As evident by the scream Mineta let out one morning when he opened his door to have a zombie decoration jump out at him.

Halyn merely shrugged it off when the boy complained to her about the decoration, but when something similar happened to Bakugo one morning and the boy blew the decoration up before coming after Halyn, she laughed as she ran about the dorm, Bakugo charging after her with the intent of murdering his classmate.

Since the holiday, this year, fell on a week they had off, Halyn suggested to her classmates that they go somewhere for Halloween and do something creepy for the holiday. Something that all of her classmates were sold on doing.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Halyn said.

The girl stood in the dorm common room, her classmates gathered on the couches and chairs before her.

"We're not saying it won't be fun, but, what would we even do?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Halyn thought for a moment, her tail idly swishing behind her as she contemplated what they could do as a group. She didn't want to do something considered typical and normal. No, for her first year with her new friends, she wanted to do something different.

"Well, I know here in Japan that things like zombie runs, flash mobs, and street parties are popular during Halloween, but I don't want to do something as normal as that." Halyn remarked.

"Then what are you suggesting we do?" Sero asked.

"Yeah, how do you celebrate Halloween in Italy?" Kaminari asked.

"In Italy? Oh, the typical stuff. Trick or treating, Halloween parties, carving pumpkins...oh! We also do Halloween tours of the catacombs. That's always fun. Last year I made one of my brothers run into a wall when I scared him and sent him running around a corner and into a dead end." Halyn replied, grinning. "We also have creepy tours of old castles and _Spettacoli di Mistero_."

"What's that?" Kirishima asked.

"It means Shows of Mystery. They're special plays and performances based on the legends and mysteries of Venice. They're okay, I suppose, but I've seen every one of them several times. I like the _La Notte delle Streghe_, the best." When Halyn only got questioning looks, she explained. "It means Night of the Witches. It's a festival hosted in Corinaldo, an old medieval town in the Marche region. There's music, dancing, and the Miss Witch contest. It's all decorated and, at midnight, they have a fireworks display. Considering the next day is All Saints Day and is suppose to be spent as a quiet of reflection, I appreciate the noise the night before. And after All Saints Day, is All Souls Day on November second. In fact, in Italy, Halloween is just the beginning of celebrations that last three days. Lots of parties, treats, and celebration."

"Sounds like fun." Kaminari said.

"It can be, but my whole point is that I don't want to the normal thing for Halloween this year. It's my first Halloween with you guys, so I want it to be special." Halyn said.

"So, what can we do? Nothing crazy, I hope." Midoriya said.

"Crazy? Hmm...not so much **crazy**..." Halyn said, a grin spreading her lips as she came up with an idea.

Her classmates had a feeling that they weren't going to like this idea.

-0-0-0-0-

"What have you gotten us into?"

Halyn, pencil carefully pinched between two fang-like teeth, looked up from the map in her hands when Kaminari spoke. The boy, along with Mineta, was currently standing before Halyn, both looking scared already, despite it not even being night fall yet. Blinking at the two, she reached up to remove the pencil.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked. "We all agreed."

"That was before we knew we were going to be sneaky around an amusement park after it's closed!" Mineta and Kaminari hissed together.

Halyn, when she first pitched the idea, had simply told them that she was going to take them to Disney World for Halloween. Since it was an all expense-paid trip to Florida and to the amusement park, everyone had agreed. Even Bakugo had agreed. In fact, Halyn had a sneaky suspicion that the boy was even excited. It wasn't until they had arrived at the amusement park that Halyn had told them what they were going to do.

The Mirror Ritual.

Apparently, Halyn was a big fan of creepypasta and had, some time before, come across the one about the Mirror Ritual. While most of them didn't know what it was, all Halyn had told them was what they needed to bring and that the ritual required them hiding out in the park until two in the morning.

"Oh, cool it. Lots of people do this ritual. It'll be fun. What's got you two freaking out?" Halyn asked.

"What if we get caught?" Kaminari asked.

"The whole point of the ritual is to **not** get caught. And besides...what kind of heroes-in-training would we be if we couldn't, at least, complete this ritual?" Halyn told him. "Besides, according to the ritual, once we make it known we plan to play, the security cameras malfunction and we'll only have to worry about security guards for the first half of the night part of the ritual. No, after we start that part of the ritual that will be the least of our concerns."

The little grin that curled Halyn's lips had Kaminari and Mineta sharing a frightened look between them.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Kaminari demanded.

Instead of answering him, Halyn turned to the others. Which did nothing to help the two with their nerves about the whole thing. Though Iida had also put up a protest, at first, about going against park rules and hiding out after closing, Halyn had assured him that they wouldn't get caught, and if they did, than she would claim full responsibility. With only Kaminari and Mineta now protesting the whole thing, Halyn turned to the others to explain how the ritual worked.

"Alright, I'm going to read this out for everyone." Halyn said, pulling up the page on her phone. "'This is a mirror ritual. Mirror mythology is well invoked in Disney stories – think Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, One Hour in Wonderland and such. I'm sure you might think such a ritual would take place at the Haunted Mansion or one of the spookier rides – but you'd be wrong. The main part of the ritual takes place at Cinderella's Castle, roughly the epicenter of the Magic Kingdom. The night part of the ritual must take place between 2 and 4 AM.'"

"So we have to hide out until then?" Sero asked.

"Yeah. With some of our quirks, it shouldn't be too difficult a task. I even assimilated Felix's quirk when he came to visit earlier this week, just for this." Halyn replied before continuing to read. "'To complete this ritual, you will need three items. One, a piece of chalk, two, a knife that has had its handle broken off – in other words simply the blade. The type of knife does not matter, but as you will have to sneak this in past security, you might want a smaller blade you can conceal in your shoe or other hiding place. Three, a broken shard of mirror, roughly the size of your palm. You might want to find a pre-broken shard if you believe in the superstition of seven years of bad luck.' Do we have all the items?"

"I have the chalk. Three pieces, like you asked" Jiro said, holding out the chalk.

"I have the knife." Kirishima confirmed. "I even brought extras, like you said."

"And I have the mirror fragment. I brought a few since there's so many of us." Halyn said, ticking off the last item. "Alright, moving on. "The ritual begins during daytime hours of the Magic Kingdom section of Disney World. During the day, you must hide the three items in separate areas of the park – the areas to choose from are Main Street USA, Liberty Square, Fantasyland, Adventureland, Frontierland and Tomorrowland. Study the map of the park and decide what routes would be easiest to travel undetected. Don't pick distances you can't manage. Keep in mind that the area around Cinderella's Castle will be the most heavily patrolled by security. While there are security cameras in the park, don't worry about them – something about the ritual makes them seem to malfunction." See, you worry warts."

Kaminari and Mineta frowned at Halyn when she turned to them to say that last sentence.

"'Before hiding the items, head to the tunnel going through Cinderella's Castle. Be careful here – there are some Disney staff that are aware of the ritual and know to keep an eye out for those attempting it. Hide the chalk in your hand, pick out a brick you are able to reach at face level, and when you're absolutely sure no one is watching you, mark the corner of the brick with the chalk. Say the words: "Mirror Mirror." Then leave. This will tell the park you intend to play. You will use this brick during the ritual.

Critical tip - you might want a friend to make a distraction/ask any immediate staff questions to get their attention." We'll have to come up with a plan for distraction." Halyn said. "Aoyama, Deku, Ochako, you'll take one end of the tunnel. Kirishima, Ka-chan, Kaminari, you'll take the other end."

"Don't tell me what to do, you damn cat!" Bakugo snapped, though he didn't say he wouldn't do it.

Everyone else agreed to their parts, even though Kaminari muttered to himself about getting caught. If he was so worried about that, Halyn couldn't wait to see how he reacted when he heard what their biggest issue was going to be once they started the second half of the ritual.

"Carrying on. "Then find hiding places for the items. At this point, you have completed the daytime part of the ritual. Use the remainder of time as you will until the park closes, but make sure you find a place you can remain hidden once the park closes for the night. It's not easy, but it has been done." We're going to split into three groups once the coast is clear, in order to retrieve the items, so we'll decide groups before picking hiding places." Halyn told them.

They could worry about deciding the groups after they were done going through the ritual.

"'If you decide not to go through with the ritual, retrieve the items, erase the chalk mark and leave the park. You can only cancel the ritual during the daytime hours. Do not attempt the ritual again. Ever. DO NOT emerge from your hiding place right after the park closes – it will be full of maintenance workers and patrolling security. Wait until at least an hour after the park closes, but remember you need to be done before 4 AM. The security presence will be smaller at that hour, but by no means gone. Watch for the roving security guards as you make your way to your items. Retrieve the mirror shard last or you will trigger the more dangerous part of the ritual early. If you reach any of your hiding places and the item is gone – RUN. The park doesn't accept your challenge. You need to reach the entrance and get out – or even get yourself busted by security, which will be a much preferable fate.'."

"A much preferable fate to what?!" Mineta asked.

Halyn merely grinned back at him. She would get that soon enough.

"'Once you retrieve the mirror shard, you will begin the second, more dangerous phase of the ritual. Security patrols are no longer your concern – they will have mysteriously disappeared or gone dark. You may see a flashlight beam way off in the distance, but they will not come close to you. Some chalk this up to magic; others theorize that completing the steps until this point triggers a parallel dimension of sorts within the park. Regardless of the cause, you have a new concern. Make haste and head towards Cinderella's Castle, but once again try to stay out of sight. Use the mirror shard to look around corners and behind you and keep the broken blade in your dominant hand. You are on the lookout for figures that have been dubbed the "False."."

"The what?!"

Kaminari and Mineta hissed this together, the two really not liking the sound of this. Whatever it was, they knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I'm getting to that, so listen." Halyn told them, before clearing her throat and continuing. "'The False take the form of Disney mascots you might see during the daytime. Don't be fooled – the paid Disney mascots went home hours ago. It's not exactly hard to tell the difference – suits worn by these figures will appear filthy, matted and generally tattered. You would most likely find them lurking around corners, which is why you want to use the mirror first. If you see one of the False in your mirror, take your blade lightly between your fingers and drag it across the reflection on the mirror with the point. This will prompt the figure to move away. However, odds are you will have at least one encounter with a False face to face. They are capable of appearing at will if you are on a straight street or bridge with no turns.'."

"This is a load of bullshit." Bakugo said with a snort.

"Just listen, Ka-chan." Halyn told him. "'Should you see a False at any point NOT as a mirror reflection – shut your eyes immediately and gently place the mirror shard at your feet but keep hold of the blade. Remain still with your eyes shut and **listen** for footsteps and rattling breath. The False will be moving slowly towards you, it will stop at arm's length in front of you and reach. Your only chance for escape is to estimate when it is reaching for you – then reach out and jab the figure itself with your blade. **do not miss** – you won't get a second chance. Miss and you fail the ritual (consequences of failure are discussed later). If your aim is true, the False will hiss in pain and begin moving away. When the footsteps are no longer audible, you can open your eyes, retrieve your mirror and continue on your path. Critical tip – your blade will become weaker each time a face to face encounter occurs. If your blade breaks, you will be defenseless. The False will know. Keep face to face encounters to a minimum.'."

"You've got to be kidding! We're going to have some creepy guys following us around?" Kaminari asked.

"Just wait...it gets creepier." Halyn told him. "'Should you successfully arrive at Cinderella's Castle, you will be safe. Find the brick you marked. Take your mirror and hold it to the brick, trace a chalk outline around the shard. When you pull your hand away, the shard will remain on the surface. Step back and turn around three times clockwise, with each turn say the words: "Mirror, Mirror" for a total of three times. Upon completing the third turn, you will face the wall only to see that the surface area of the brick has become that of a mirror. Look into the mirror and you will see the faint outline of a clouded face. Here is where the goal of the ritual comes into play. Make sure you choose the question beforehand. The face will slowly say "Past?...Present?...Future?" To choose, nod your head after the mirror says the one you want. If you nod for "past," the mirror will show you the answer to a question regarding the past – it can range from a personal mystery from your own past to a historical mystery, such as who killed JFK. For "present" you can ask to be shown a solution to a problem currently plaguing you, or an issue the world currently faces. "Future," needless to say, will show you a future outcome yet to pass. Ask the mirror your question and watch your long-awaited answer.'."

"We're going to be doing all of this just for that?!" Mineta demanded.

"No, not exactly...we're also doing it for the thrill." Halyn told him. "Now, shush, I'm not done. "Once you have your answer, step away from the mirror again. Turn around three times, now in a counter clockwise direction, again with each turn say the words: "Mirror, Mirror" for a total of three times. Upon completing the third turn, the mirror will be gone and so will the shard – the castle has taken it as tribute. Leave the castle and head back to your hiding place. On your way, drop the blade into the moat surrounding the castle. Keep hold of the chalk. You need not worry about being caught by security or any False at this point. The park respects your accomplishment and will allow you temporary safe passage safely. However, do not take this gesture as excuse to linger or explore – this will be taken as arrogance or an insult and your protection will be revoked. Simply head back to your initial hiding spot as quickly as you you return to the hiding place, draw a circle of chalk around you. If in a location with a door, draw a half circle around the door on the floor. Remain hidden until morning when the park opens and visitors have been let back in.'."

"Why do we need to drawing the circle with the chalk?" Mina asked.

"I'm getting to that. "Critical tip – Do not fall asleep. Do not respond to any voices or footsteps you may hear, no matter how close the sound gets to you. If you're hiding in place with a door, do not react to knocks, no matter how frantic they become. You will remain safe if you stay awake and quiet. Most important of all, do NOT follow along if you hear a Disney song being played – this includes singing, humming or even following the song in your mind. Cover your ears with your hands and don't let the song get stuck in your head. The following day, once you know visitors have begun entering the park, leave your hiding spot and **immediately** head for the exit of the park. Do not stop to do anything, just leave. Drop the chalk at the entrance. And once you have left, NEVER return to Disney World. Ever. The park knows you and your welcome has worn out.'."

"Wait, so, we can't come back? Ever?" Toru asked.

"That's bullshit!" Bakugo snapped, Kirishima instantly turning to try to calm him down.

If Halyn didn't know better, she would say that Bakugo was upset about never being able to return to the amusement park.

"That's why you need to enjoy the park today before we have to hide." Halyn told him, getting a rude hand gesture in reply. "Anyway, we're not done just yet. "Now, the part that has yet to be discussed is what happens if you fail the ritual, should you be caught by the False during the item retrieval, linger too long outside your hiding place after completing the night ritual, or answer to voices/knocks before morning.'."

"I have a bad feeling about this part." Kaminari whined.

He didn't know the half of it.

"'Should one of the False place their hand on you, you will lose the ability to move freely. If you return to the park after successful completing the ritual, you will encounter a False that no one else will appear to see. In any case, they will slowly lead you to the entrance of the park. You can walk away then, but no matter where you go or what you do during the night, the next day you will find yourself at the entrance of the park once again. Only you will once again have no control over your actions. As if in a hypnotic trance, you will move towards your fate.'." Halyn started reading, a grin on her face as all of her friends stared at her intently. "'Perhaps you will find yourself on a ride with non-functioning seat restraints, only to be thrown out onto the tracks. Walking on the above ground monorail tracks with an incoming train behind you. On a river boat that flips into waters not made for swimming. In the path of an oncoming parade float. Whatever fate the 'Happiest Place on Earth has for you,' rest assured it won't involve a Happily Ever After.'."

For a moment, they were all silent as they stared at her. Then Kaminari and Mineta broke the group's silence as they got up in Halyn's face.

"Are you crazy?!" they demanded.

"You're trying to kill us!" Mineta exclaimed.

"Nonsense. If I was trying to kill you, then you'd already be dead." Halyn assured him with a bright smile.

"What are the two of you afraid of? It's just a silly creepypasta. It's not real." Kirishima told them.

"Yeah. The most that can happen is we get caught by security guards." Jiro agreed.

Halyn didn't agree or disagree with the two, leaving Kaminari and Mineta to only guess at whether or not she believed the ritual.

"Anyway, let's decide on teams. We'll center our three teams around Momo, Toru, and myself." Halyn said, picking the three that could most easily sneak around, hide, or create something to help with one of the two. "Let's see...Ochako, Deku, Aoyama, Kyoka, Mineta, and Kaminari, you'll be with Momo. Iida, Mina, Tokoyami, Koda, Sero, and Sato will be with Toru. And Shoto, Shoji, Ka-chan, Kirishima, Tsuyu, and Ojiro will be with me. Each team will hide one item and then text the others where they are hidden. When it comes time to retrieve the items, each team will go after the items and we'll see who finishes the ritual first."

By making it a contest, Halyn effectively secured the participation of Bakugo. With that done, the whole class headed for the tunnel to Cinderella's Castle. Leaving a few classmates to act as the distraction, Halyn, and a representative from the other teams, found their chosen bricks and marked them. There was one point where, being a pair of idiots, Kaminari and Mineta almost got them caught from the get-go, but the others were able to cover for them.

Only once they had marked their bricks, making it known to the "park" that they intended to play the ritual, did they meet back up.

"All marked?" Halyn asked.

"Yes, ready to go." Yaoyorozu said.

"We're good to go, too!" Toru added.

"Good. Then it's just a matter of finding our hiding spots and then enjoying the park until it closes." Halyn said.

"I really don't want to do this." Kaminari remarked. "What if we run into one of those False things?"

"Grow a pair! They ain't real!" Bakugo snapped at him.

"He's right. The whole thing is just some story someone came up with." Kirishima assured Kaminari.

"Either way, we best make sure our hiding spots are really good." Halyn said. "With that said, let's break up, find our hiding spots, and have fun!"

The others agreed, the class breaking into smaller groups. The girls went one way, the boys breaking into smaller groups while Halyn dragged Todoroki off towards some rides that had caught her attention.

"You really like your creepypasta, don't you?" Todoroki asked as they walked.

"I've always been a fan of scary or creepy stories." Halyn replied.

"This isn't the first time you've done one of these before, is it?"

"Nope. I've also done the Midnight Game and the Elevator Ritual." Halyn answered.

Todoroki shook his head. While he usually found Halyn's quirkiness to be endearing and amusing, he didn't quite understand her fascination with creepypasta and anything scary or creepy. In fact, she had already dragged him to six scary movies since October had begun and while others had spent the entire movies screaming and jumping out of shock, Halyn had spent the whole movies, laughing every time she jumped.

Todoroki had to wonder, at those moments, if Halyn knew what fear was.

Where spooky things were concerned...he doubted it.

He just hoped they could get through this whole ritual thing without anything going wrong.

If only he knew how strange the night was going to get.

END

Kyandi: God, I love Halloween.

Halyn: I do too.

Kyandi: The scary movies, the decorations, the costumes, and the treats...I love it all.

Halyn: Let's not forget the parties and other events.

Kyandi: That too! It is, by far, my favorite holiday.

Halyn: Even more so than your birthday.

Kyandi: Since I hate my birthday? Yes!

Halyn: Well, at least we know where you stand.

Kyandi: Yep! Anyway, I'll have the next chapter next week, so everyone enjoy and review.

Halyn: We'll be back next week.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	2. The False

Kyandi: Good evening, my lovelies!

Halyn: We apologize for getting this up so late.

Kyandi: I got distracted.

Halyn: She does that a lot.

Kyandi: I can't help it!

Halyn: So she says.

Kyandi: Well, it's true. Anyway, it's late, I'm tired, and I'm ready for bed.

Halyn: Is that your way of saying it's time to move on?

Kyandi: Yep! So, everyone, enjoy and review.

Halyn: Kyandi-sama does not own My Hero Academia.

Chapter 2 The False

"Is the coast clear?"

A slight rustle of leaves was the only warning Todoroki and the rest of his team got before Halyn popped down out of the cover of a tree, her short, pale blue hair swishing as she looked side to side, her eyes scanning their surroundings.

It was about fifteen minutes until two a.m. and Halyn and her group had found a hiding space in a small storage room that looked like it hadn't been used in years if the all the dust and cobwebs were anything to go off of. Playing the role of look-out, Halyn had spent most of the time since the park closed, moving between a window into the storage room, and a tree that grew next to it. Now she found herself hanging from one of the branches, legs wrapped tightly around the thick tree branch, examining their surroundings.

The park had been closed for hours and it had been a while since Halyn had seen a security guards nearby. It was as if, the closer to two it got, the less life she saw in the park. Seeing nothing, Halyn dropped down from the tree.

"Coast is clear." she called back.

The rest of her team joined her as Halyn pulled a map out of the back pocket of her jean shorts, un-folding it to look at it. When all six of her teammates stood around her, Halyn looked up.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Ten 'til two." Kirishima told her.

"Alright. Let's review before we move out." Halyn said, holding the map out for the others to see. "The mirror shards are in Liberty Square, that's here. The knife is in Main Street, U.S.A. and the chalk is in Tomorrowland. We're here, near Rockettower Plaza Stage, so our best bet is to go for the chalk first, then the knife, and, finally, the mirror shard before heading for Cinderella's Castle. Agreed?"

The others agreed with her. At this point, they had no idea where the other two teams were hiding. They just hoped that none of them had gotten caught yet. It would kind of ruin the night if they had to go and bust their friends out of jail or something. Halyn, sure that they were going to be alright and that wouldn't have to be the case, checked her watch to see what the time was.

Two a.m.

"Let's head out!" she declared. "Tsuyu, you and I will spread out and act as long-range look out. Shoji, you'll stick with the group and keep eyes and ears peeled for anything that might get past us. No blowing anyone up, Ka-chan. We don't need to injury any security guards."

Bakugo made an annoyed noise, snapping at her not to tell him what to do. That being said, he still followed her orders.

"Keep phones on vibrate, but close at hand. We'll need to stay in touch, but we don't need to give ourselves away." Halyn added, passing the map to Todoroki.

With that, they headed out, Halyn and Asui moving through trees and across roof tops in order to keep an eye on their surroundings. Shoji could never see them thanks to Asui's camouflage and Halyn temporarily borrowing Felix's Attention Manipulation quirk, but he knew they were there and would, now and then, catch the faintest sound of the two girls conversing before moving back to their task.

Thankfully, they only came close to running into a security guard, once. Halyn, Asui, and Shoji guided their group around the man and back onto course without Bakugo having to intervene.

Much to the boy's annoyance.

When they finally arrived at the hiding place of the chalk pieces, they found one piece already missing.

"One of the other teams must have been closer to the chalk pieces than we were." Kirishima remarked as Ojiro grabbed their piece of chalk.

"Probably. That, or it's Toru's team and they sent Iida ahead of them." Halyn remarked.

"Starting to wish you had put him on your team?" Kirishima asked.

"Nope. I like my team just the way it is." Halyn told him as she looked over Todoroki's shoulder at the map in his hands. "I work well with, and have fought along side, most of you. I tried to be as fair and balanced as I could be when I decided teams. Wouldn't be fun if everyone didn't have a fighting chance at winning."

"I thought this was suppose to be creepy." Ojiro remarked as Halyn mapped out their path to their next item.

"Uh-huh...that too." Halyn said as she ran a finger along their next path, showing Todoroki the way they were going to take.

"Be honest with us...what was the real reason you wanted to do this?" Kirishima asked.

"Honest to God truth?" Halyn asked.

"Yeah."

Halyn looked up from the map, a serious expression on her face. What came out of her mouth next, had them all staring at her.

"I wanted to watch Kaminari and Mineta pee their pants."

Leave it to Halyn to find it funny when her two classmates were scared beyond belief.

-0-0-0-0-

"This place looks completely different in the dark."

Mina, bouncing along side Toru, said this as she looked around them. While Disney World was bright, cheerful and bustling during the day, at night, it dark, quiet, and, honestly, quite creepy. Every turn they took, it made it feel like they were being watched.

In order to avoid security, or anything else that could possibly be lurking around the park, Toru's group had done as Halyn told them, using their mirror shard to look around corners as they made their way towards Cinderella's Castle and the tunnel before it. So far, they had only seen the roving light beams of flashlights in the distance.

Exactly like the creepypasta said.

"It is just a trick of the mind with the difference in lighting." Iida insisted, leading the way to Cinderella's Castle.

"He's right. I mean, those False things can't really be real, can they?" Sero remarked.

"I really don't think Ha-chan would purposely put us in danger. If they exist, she wouldn't have brought us here with the possibility of getting hurt." Toru assured him.

"She's got a point. Leander does a lot of weird things, but she's never done anything to purposely put us in harm's way." Tokoyami agreed.

"That being said, it is still best to take precautions." Iida insisted.

"Which is why we're doing this." Toru said, leaning the mirror shard around their next turn, peering at the reflective surface to make sure there was nothing lurking on the other side. "Coast is clear!"

The group rounded the corner and continued. At this rate, they would make it to the tunnel with no incidents or mishaps. Something that was very appealing to Iida. He would be completely happy if they made it to the tunnel without anything going wrong, and found that nothing else happened all night. While Halyn really liked creepy things that went bump in the night, Iida wasn't the same.

In fact, he was pretty sure there were no one else in their whole class that liked spooky things as much as Halyn did.

"Next year, we should see if we can talk her into taking us back to her home country for Halloween. All the things she told us about how Italy celebrates, sounded like fun." Mina remarked, taking the mirror shard from Toru in order to check around the next corner they came to.

"Yeah. That whole Night of Witches thing sounded like it's really awesome." Sero replied.

"I'd just like to see where Ha-chan comes from." Toru said. "Everything she's told me of Rome sounds so awesome!"

"Maybe she'll take us during one of our longer holidays, sometime." Mina said, walking up to the corner. Leaning the mirror out , she peered through the mirror to what lay around the corner. "Hey, guys...there's something there."

"What? If you're joking, it's not funny." Sato said.

"I'm not. I can't make out what it is. Come look for yourself." Mina said, pulling the mirror back to hand it off to Sero.

Sero took the mirror and traded places with Mina so he stood at the corner of the building. Slipping the mirror out, he shifted it to scan the area around the corner.

"I don't see anything." he remarked.

"Really?" Mina asked, stepping up beside him to look at the mirror too.

Sure enough, the tall, bulky figure she had seen through the mirror just a moment ago, was missing. There was nothing beyond the corner.

"See, nothing." Sero told her.

"Huh...that's weird. I could have sworn I saw something tall and bulky just a minute ago. I must have been seeing something else. It's so dark around here." Mina remarked.

"Probably. Let's just keep moving." Sato said, the others agreeing with him.

Moving on past the corner, they continued on towards the tunnel before Cinderella's Castle. As they passed through the spot where Mina could have sworn she had saw something, she looked around, but there really wasn't anything there. Shrugging it off as her eyes playing tricks on her, she continued bouncing along beside Toru, cheerfully chattering away with the other girl.

She was completely, painfully unaware of the creature lurking in the shadows, watching them as they moved on.

-0-0-0-0-

"This place is creepy."

Midoriya sheepishly laughed as Kaminari and Mineta huddled close to him, both of them looking in different directions, their eyes peeled for anything that could come after them. Halyn had really scared them with her tale of False and what they did to those they caught. Midoriya was sure Halyn had effectively assured that the two would be having nightmares for the next few weeks.

"It's probably just because it's so dark around here." Uraraka assured them.

She said this, but she was currently walking huddle closely with Jiro and Yaoyorozu.

"No, this place is creepy. Who the hell wants to walk around this place in the middle of the night, anyway?!" Kaminari retorted.

"Well, Ha-chan, for one." Uraraka replied.

"That girl is crazy if she thinks this is fun." Kaminari said sourly.

None of them could really argue with that. Though they hadn't been scared of the idea at first, after Halyn had read them the creepypasta, it had succeed in creeping them all out to some extent.

"Well, we're almost to the mirror shards." Yoayorozu said, studying the map in her hands.

"Great, and then we get to be chased around by those False creatures." Mineta grumbled.

"Stop whining. They don't really exist." Jiro told the two.

That did nothing to make the two relax, though. As they neared the hiding spot for the mirror shards, Yaoyorozu took the lead. Reaching into the hiding spot, she pulled out one of the shards.

Now would begin the second half of the ritual.

"Alright, we have the shard, now we have to make it back to the tunnel." Jiro said, the group heading out.

"Didn't Ha-chan say something about having to use the mirror to look around corners?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, it was that we were suppose to use the mirror to peek around corners and check for those False things." Jiro remarked as they hurried along, not bothering to check around corners like they were suppose to be doing.

"Then why aren't we doing that?" Kaminari asked, his eyes darting around in a nervous fashion.

"Why should we?" Jiro replied.

"Uh, because of those creepy False things!" Kaminari and Mineta said at the same thing.

Jiro rolled her eyes at the two as they continued down their path, turning onto a street that lead them straight with no turn-offs.

"I keep telling you, they aren't real. Ha-chan was just trying to scare us all." Jiro told them.

"Uh...guys..."

The others turned towards Midoriya, who was staring at the road stretching ahead of them. The boy was a little pale in the face and was only going paler.

"Deku? What's wrong?" Uraraka asked.

"There." Midoriya said, pointing ahead.

The other turned, their eyes finding what was making Midoriya stare. Up ahead of them, standing about fifty yards ahead of them, was a shadowy figure. Standing where it was standing, they couldn't tell anything more than the fact that it was tall, standing over six feet tall, and bulky.

"Uh...what's that?" Kaminari asked, his voice already lowering into a whine.

"A statue, maybe?" Jiro replied.

"It's moving." Aoyama pointed out.

All seven of the teenagers remained frozen on the spot as the figure started forward, slowly, moving until it entered the light of one of the street lamps left on for security guards. As it entered the light, there was a collective gasp from the group of seven. What moved into the light, was the Goofy mascot, but they instantly noticed what set this mascot apart from the one they had seen during the day. The costume's fur was matted, spots torn or worn thin. One ear was even missing a big chunk from it. The costume, over all, looked filthy, like the person wearing it had been crawling through cramped, dirty spaces.

"Guys...is that what I think it is?" Kaminari asked, sounding like he was about two seconds away from crying.

"It can't be...right?" Jiro replied.

As they watched, the mascot stopped, the big Goofy head tilting to the side, falling completely sideways, like there wasn't anything inside to keep it from doing so. Filthy paws reached up, picking up the head to correct it, giving the teenagers the perfect view of the empty inside of the costume.

That was all Kaminari and Mineta needed.

Screaming like a bunch of kids in a horror movie, the two turned on their heels and ran in the opposite direction.

"Not real my ass!" Kaminari screamed as he ran.

Just a breath behind them, the others decided that running sounded pretty good at the moment. Turning on their heels, they took off running, not bothering to look back and see if the Goofy False was following them. Scrambling to keep up with each other, the group proceeded in running back the way they had come from, hoping to lose the creature along the way.

It never accrued to them that there might be more than one.

-0-0-0-0-

"It's been pretty quiet all night."

Todoroki turned to look at Halyn as they walked. When she made that statement, it almost looked like the girl was pouting. Knowing Halyn like he did, he was pretty sure she had been expecting to hear screams echoing over the park from Kaminari and Mineta by then. After all, she had said that part of the reason she wanted to do this was because she wanted to scare the two.

And now she had a pout on her face.

"What did you expect? There's probably no one here but us and some over night security guards who are probably asleep in the security room." Kirishima remarked.

"I was expecting to, at least, hear Kaminari and Mineta scream by now because they saw something in the shadows move and got needlessly scared." Halyn admitted, heaving a sigh.

Todoroki knew it.

"We had to come all the way to the United States just for you to scare them? Couldn't you have done that in Japan?" Ojiro asked.

"Well, i could have, but what would have been special about that? Coming here, with my friends, sounded a whole lot better than just trying to scare those two back at the dorm." Halyn replied.

"So, in other words...the dorm was too boring." Kirishima simplified.

"Exactly!"

Kirishima gave a shrug of his shoulders as Halyn checked around a corner that there was nothing waiting for them. Some times Halyn really was a little too much. Not that any of them would say anything to her about it because they all knew...she could get so much worse than she already was.

"But, oh well. Even if I don't get to hear them scream in terror, it was still fun coming here." Halyn was saying as she rounded a corner after checking it was clear.

"Yeah, it was." Kirishima agreed.

"Honestly though, did you really expect them to get that scared? I mean, the story was creepy and all, but there's no way it can be real. Any sane person would know that." Ojiro remarked.

"I was kind of counting on them not being sane." Halyn replied.

"This whole thing is stupid as hell." Bakugo snapped, walking with his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Oh, you're just a sour puss because the ritual says we can't come back." Halyn told him, waving him off. "Just go ahead and admit that you really like Disney World, Ka-chan. No one will judge you for that...much."

"What the fuck did you just say, cat?!" Bakugo snapped.

Halyn grinned at him and when Bakugo took a lunge at her, Kirishima caught him, keeping him from attempting to strangle Halyn. Todoroki was sure that if it wasn't for the fact that Bakugo was well aware she could easily evade him, Bakugo would have made more of an effort to get past Kirishima. As it was, Kirishima was able to talk him down and the group moved on.

"I just wanted to hear them scream, just once." Halyn muttered, heaving a sigh.

Almost as if summoned by Halyn's pout, or like it had been written by a cheesy writer, there was a sudden, and very loud, scream.

Halyn perked up, all of them turning when it sounded like the scream was getting closer and closer to them. Halyn tilted her head, wondering if they were, in fact, heading their way, when Kaminari and Mineta, the two screaming, came flying around a corner, running as fast as their legs would carry them. Behind them, came the rest of their team. Kaminari and Mineta's eyes landed on Halyn and the two came flying at her, Kaminari grabbing her by the shoulders, his eyes wide and the boy clearly scared out of his mind.

"Why didn't you tell us it's real?!" Kaminari demanded.

"That what's real?" Halyn asked.

"That!"

Kaminari and Mineta pointed past the rest of their team and back towards the corner they had just come flying around. Halyn leaned around them, watching the corner. Slowly, appearing inch, by horribly matted and tattered inch, the False Goofy appeared from around the corner, moving stiffly as if with dead weight for limbs.

"Huh, what do you know...it's a False." Halyn said blankly.

There was a stretch of silence as the False turned towards them, stumbling as it fully turned their direction. When it stumbled, its head fell off, thumping against the ground. As it bent over to pick up the tattered costume head, they were all given the perfect view of the empty insides of the costume, only cobwebs filling the inside.

"Oh, it's empty." Halyn said, breaking the silence.

In the next moment, screams filled the air once more as Kaminari and Mineta, once again, lead the charge in running away. Kaminari and Kirishima grabbing Bakugo as he moved to attack the creature. Halyn, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu at her sides, turned to look at her retreating friends.

"You're not suppose to run away when you see a False!" she called after them. Turning back to look at the False, she found the thing now just ten feet from her. "Okay...running it is."

Turning on her heel, Halyn bolted away from the False, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu right on her heels. They quickly caught up with their classmates and even ran past Toru's team in their quest to get away from the False. By this time, they had also picked up a False Daffy, the two creatures following them and causing Toru's team to join the others in running away.

It didn't escape Halyn that they were running for their lives, scared senseless, by none other than a Goofy and Daffy.

How was that for a story to someday tell the grandchildren?

And at the head of this pack running for it's life...was Halyn.

Let it never be said that she didn't get scared too.

END

Kyandi: You know, that would have been me too.

Halyn: What? Unfazed on the outside, but out-running your friends when it comes to running away?

Kyandi: Yep. You know what they say...you don't have to be the fastest. You just have to be a little faster than the slowest.

Halyn: Okay, but...what do you do when the slowest gets killed?

Kyandi: ...Okay, so maybe you do need to be the fastest.

Halyn: You lovely spooky stuff, but you get scared so easily.

Kyandi: Says who?

Halyn: That worker at the corn maze you went to who tried to scare you.

Kyandi: I apologized!

Halyn: You punched him in the face.

Kyandi: He popped out at me!

Halyn: That's his job!

Kyandi: Tomatoes, potatoes.

Halyn: That's not even how the saying goes.

Kyandi: I don't care. I'm sleepy. Everyone, enjoy and review.

Halyn: We'll be back next week with the final chapter.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	3. Reward

Kyandi: Greetings, Kyandiacs!

Halyn: Happy Halloween!

Kyandi: I'm so sorry this chapter is so late and that it's on the shorter side.

Halyn: She ended up being busier this week than she thought she would be.

Kyandi: And right after I had just recovered from being sick.

Halyn: The price to pay for being responsible.

Kyandi: I know...being an adult sucks.

Halyn: I bet.

Kyandi: Anyway, it's late here and I need sleep, so let's get on with this. Everyone, enjoy and review.

Halyn: Kyandi-sama does not own My Hero Academia or creepypasta.

Chapter 3 Reward

"I think...we lost them."

Halyn, much like many of her classmate, was bent over double, hands braced on her knees, panting as she fought to catch her breath. No sooner had she said that, Kaminari let out an annoyed noise from where he was draped over the back of a bench.

"Why didn't you warn us that those False things were real!?" he demanded.

"They aren't suppose to be." Halyn replied.

"You didn't know?" Kirishima asked, hands braced on his hips.

"No. It's just suppose to be some creepy little story to scare easy-to-scare people like Kaminari and Mineta." Halyn told him.

"Hey!" Kaminari and Mineta snapped.

"Am I wrong? Really?" Halyn asked the two.

Neither replied, both snapping their mouths shut because both of them knew that they were the scaredy cats of the class. The fact of the matter was, they had been the first two to start running when Halyn had told them how to deal with the False.

"Well, obviously, it's real, so what are we going to do about it?" Ojiro asked.

"I told all of you what you're suppose to do if you run into a False. Why didn't you guys do it?" Halyn asked.

"Well...Kaminari and Mineta kind of took off running before any of the rest of us could think to do anything else. We just followed to keep from losing them." Uraraka told her.

"Well, first and foremost, we're going to have to deal with the two False following us in the normal way. After that, to keep anymore from chasing us, we'll have to finish the ritual. That's about all we can do at this point." Halyn said, standing up straight now that she had caught her breath.

"But how are we going to deal with the False?" Sero asked.

"The thing is, there's been no record of a group attempting this and the way the False get around, is a complete mystery. All the ritual said was that they like to lurk around corners and that they can appear out of nowhere on straight paths or bridges with no turn-offs." Halyn said.

"Couldn't we use that to try to lure out the ones following us?" Midoriya asked.

"I suppose, but I have no idea if that wouldn't just lure out more." Halyn replied.

"Let's just blow them the hell up!" Bakugo snapped.

"Yeah, I don't know how well that will go over either. It just might give us an automatic fail in the ritual and you all already know the punishment for that." Halyn said, giving Bakugo a pointed look that said, without words, that he wasn't going to blow up anything. "Besides...we can't risk damaging anything around here. If the False are real, I don't want to take the risk that the park actually has a mind of its own and insult it."

"As weird as it sounds, she has a point." Yaoyorozu said in agreement.

"So what are we going to do?" Mina asked.

"For one, the race to see which group finishes first, is cancelled. I'd like to get through this and back to our hiding spots, as quick as possible." Halyn remarked, most of her classmates agreeing with her.

Of course, Bakugo grumbled in annoyance, protesting about the end of their little competition. Halyn ignored him. He could complain all he wanted, but they had to consider their safety, first and foremost.

"Are we going to try the luring idea?" Kirishima asked.

"I don't know. What do the rest of you think? If we don't do as the ritual says, sooner or later, they're going to catch at least one of us and then it going to end badly." Halyn replied.

"Then we need to do it." Jiro said, the others agreeing.

"Okay, then the question becomes...who's going to be the one to do it?" Halyn asked.

Silence fell over their group as they looked around at each other. For the most part, eyes landed on those who would be best at timing the stab without their eyes. In other words, Shoji, Jiro and Halyn.

"Looks like we have our answer." Halyn remarked, seeing the looks.

Though she was just as wary about this as the rest of her classmates, Halyn knew she had a responsibility to do it since she had been the one to drag her classmates all the way there.

"Alright, here's what we'll do."

-0-0-0-0-

"This is really not fair."

Halyn heaved a sigh, silently agreeing with Jiro. At the current moment, Halyn stood back-to-back-to-back with Shoji and Jiro in the middle of a straight street with no turn-offs. The three each had a shard of mirror in one hand and a blade in the other. While the rest of their class was making their way toward the tunnel, the three of them were acting like lures, waiting for False to appear. The idea was that, with fewer of them in one place, the False would be more attracted to them.

"Yeah, well...this is what happens when our quirks or skills are best suited for something." Halyn replied.

"You're the one that got us into this." Jiro told her.

"And I've apologized. Believe me, Kyoka, if I had known it was real, I wouldn't have brought all of you here. Next year, I'm just going to take you all to my family's villa in Italy." Halyn replied.

"It's not haunted or something, is it?" Jiro asked.

"Of course not!" Halyn retorted instantly before pausing. "Well..."

"Ha-chan!"

"Sorry, sorry, just a joke." Halyn assured Jiro. "Too soon?"

"Even I think it's too soon." Shoji told her.

"Sorry."

It was then that Jiro nudged Halyn's arm, making the girl twist around to see what her friend wanted.

"One of them decided to show up." Jiro said, both Halyn and Shoji looking in the same direction as Jiro.

All three pairs of eyes locked in on one end of the bridge where the False Goofy now stood, watching them. They really could just appear at will because Halyn had looked that way just a few seconds before that and hadn't seen anything.

"There's another this way." Shoji called after turning to look at the other end of the bridge.

Halyn turned to look at the other end of the bridge, finding the False Daffy standing there. One on each end of the bridge...Halyn just hoped them stabbing the two there and then, would put an end to them following them for the time being.

"Okay, you remember what to do. Set the mirror shards down at your feet, close your eyes and grip the blades lightly in your dominate hand. We're going to have to gauge when they're reaching for us and then stab. Remember...**Don't miss**." Halyn told them.

Doing as she said, the three of them prepared for the approach of the False. Closing their eyes, they listened closely. All three knew when the two False approached, the breathing of the two getting louder as they got closer.

It was not lost on Halyn that two apparently empty mascot suits, could breathe.

It was because they had to listen and gauge that made the three of them perfect for the job. Keeping their backs close to each other, they listened. The Goofy was the first one to reach them, reaching out for Jiro after coming to a stop an arm's length in front of her. Jiro tensed up, waiting, and waiting. Just when she was sure there was but a few inches between her and the False, she jabbed outward with the blade and heard the noise of pain from the False Goofy.

She had hit her mark.

Now they just need to get rid of the Daffy as well.

Sure enough, just moments later, Halyn heard another sound of pain as Shoji managed to stab the False Daffy. The three waited, listening intently to the fading footsteps of the two False. Only when they could no long hear anything, did they open their eyes. The three of them now stood along on the bridge, no False in sight.

Halyn heaved a relieved sight. She hadn't been sure that would work since there was more than one of them and more than just one False. Of course, she was glad to see that she was wrong and it had worked. Maybe that would mean they could still make it to the tunnel and then back to their hiding spots without any further incidents.

"Come on. We need to catch up to the others." Halyn said.

Following close behind Halyn, Jiro and Shoji followed as Halyn took off down the bridge and off towards the tunnel. Careful now that they knew the False were real, they made sure to check around every corner with the mirror, to make sure there were no more False lurking around. They caught up to the others just as they were nearing the tunnel leading to Cinderella's Castle.

"Any more problems?" Halyn asked as she came to a stop beside Todoroki.

"We caught sight of one False in the mirror on the way here, but we did as the ritual told us and it vanished." Asui told her.

"I think it was Mickey." Toru added.

Not that Halyn really needed to know what mascot it had been. She was just glad to see that they had all made it to the tunnel without anything else happening.

She honestly didn't think Kaminari and Mineta could take anymore scares.

"Well, let's get to the tunnel and finish this." Halyn said.

"But which group's mark will we use now that we're all together?" Uraraka asked.

"Which group made their mark first?" Halyn asked.

"I think it was your group, Leander." Tokoyami said.

"Let's just go with that and let Leander ask her question so we can be done with this. I'm ready for this night to be over." Shoji said.

"Is everyone alright with that?" Halyn asked.

"If it means we can get this over with, yes." Yaoyorozu said, the others agreeing.

While Halyn didn't really think it was fair that she take the prize of the whole thing, she kind of agreed with them. She was ready for the night to be over too. She loved scary things, but this was taking it way too far.

"Then let's just get this over with." Halyn said.

Turning, she lead the way into the tunnel. Halyn quickly located the chalk mark she had made earlier that day. Doing as the ritual said to do, Halyn held up her shard of mirror to the brick she had marked and traced an outline around the shard. Wondering if it would really work, Halyn let go of the shard of the mirror. To her surprise, the shard remained in place against the brick. Stepping back, she moved on. Turning clockwise, she chanted "Mirror, Mirror" with each turn she made, until she had turned three times.

Turning back to face the mirror shard, she found that the entire brick she had marked, had turned into a mirror, the glossy surface showing her the faint outline of a cloudy face.

"It's real." Uraraka breathed in surprise from behind Halyn.

"Well, go on, Ha-chan. Ask your question." Yaoyorozu encouraged.

Halyn nodded. Stepping closer to the mirror, she readied herself for the next part of the goal. A low voice reached her ears then, asking "Past?"...Halyn didn't nod, "Present?"...Halyn still didn't nod, "Future?"...here, Halyn nodded. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her voice where the others couldn't hear and asked her question.

"Will he ever acknowledge my feelings?" she asked.

Stepping back, she watched the mirror's surface, the others leaning in around her to stare at the surface. Her classmates watched in intent...but nothing happened. They stared in confusion, but nothing showed up in the mirror's surface, other than the reflection of Halyn's eyes. Many of them failed to realize, though, that Halyn's eyes were intent on the mirror, as if something was playing before them, captivating her attention.

For a moment, she just stood there, staring at the shard, and then she blinked, taking a step back. Without a word to her classmates, she started turning again, this time counter-clockwise, saying "Mirror, Mirror" again. When she faced the brick wall again, the mirror, including the shard she had brought, were gone.

"Well that was a rip." Sero remarked.

"I don't know about that." Halyn said, not bothering to answer when her friends gave her questioning looks. "Anyway, we need to get back to our hiding places. Don't forget to drop your blades in the moat of the castle as we go."

"Looks like we're splitting up again." Uraraka said.

"At least we won't have to worry about those False anymore." Kaminari said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Only as long as we don't linger too long, so everyone get moving. Remember to draw the chalk circles. We have to remain in our hiding spots until the park opens in the morning. Do not answer any voices or knocks, and do not follow along with any music you hear. And do no fall asleep. Ever." Halyn warned.

After everything else that had happened that evening, none of them, save possibly Bakugo, was going to go against the ritual anymore. They all wanted to make it to the morning without being hypnotized into walking in front of a train.

Splitting back up into their original groups, they went their separate ways, hurrying back to their hiding spots. When Halyn and her group got back to the little store room where they had been hiding, Halyn took the chalk and drew a half circle around the door. With that done, they all settled in for the night. Halyn took a seat against a back wall, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket to check the time.

3:58 a.m.

They had barely been able to finish the ritual before the four a.m. deadline.

Todoroki took a seat next to her, but, as the ritual told them, none of them made a sound or spoke a word. They remained awake and quiet as the minutes and hours ticked by. There came a moment, around five-thirty in the morning, that a song drifted to them faintly, as if being played from somewhere outside the door. Following the instructions given to them, they all covered their ears, though Bakugo refused at first, and thought of other things to keep the song from getting stuck in their heads.

Many of them were starting to get sleepy and were fighting sleep by the time the park opened the next morning. Careful not to be caught slipping out of the hiding spot, they joined the crowd of people already pouring into the park and rushed to meet up with the others. All three groups met up at the entrance, dropping their pieces of chalk there before exiting.

"Man, I'm tired!" Toru said, as Mina covered a yawn.

"I think I'm going to sleep all day." Sero agreed.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Halyn agreed, stretching her arms over her head. "And then, tomorrow, we can see the sights and have fun before we need to catch our plane home the following day. How does that sound?"

"As long as we don't do anymore of your creepypasta stuff." Kirishima said.

"I really am sorry about that, guys. If I had any hint, whatsoever, that it was real and could cause us harm, I would have never suggested it." Halyn told her friends.

"It's okay, Ha-chan. We know you would never do anything to put us in harm's way." Toru assured her.

"Well, like I told Kyoka and Shoji, next year, I'm just taking all of you to my family's villa in Italy. No more creepypasta, I swear." Halyn assured them.

"Good. This was a dangerous stunt that could have gotten the entire class in trouble!" Iida said, his arm, once more, doing it's usual chopping motion whenever he lectured others.

"That being said...did the mirror actually answer your question, Ha-chan?" Mina asked.

"What was your question?" Toru asked.

Both girls crowed around Halyn, demanding to know the answer to their questions. Halyn merely held her hands up before her, giving them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, but in this case...I think I'm going to keep my answer to myself. You'll find out sooner or later, I'm sure." Halyn told them.

Both girls groaned and protested, but Halyn wasn't budging on her answer to them. It took Yaoyorozu dragging their attention away from Halyn, for them to leave her alone. Once they had their focus on something else, Todoroki stepped up to Halyn's side.

"You really not going to answer?" he asked.

"Nope. Not right now, anyway." Halyn told him.

Todoroki knew Halyn well enough, by this point, not to continue questioning her. She could be quite stubborn when she wanted to and if she didn't want to answer the question, she wasn't going to. So, he merely shrugged his shoulders and dropped the subject. Smiling to herself, Halyn glanced back at the park they were walking away from.

The world knew Disney World as "The happiest place on earth". It was there, after being chased around by a bunch of demented versions of a bunch of lovable, children's characters, that Halyn had received the answer to a question that had begun to gnaw away at her heart and soul. While the others hadn't seen what she had seen in the mirror, Halyn was perfectly alright with that.

She really didn't want them knowing her question or the answer to it, anyway.

Everyone had their secrets.

Grinning to herself, Halyn turned around to catch up with her friends, happily linking her arm through Todoroki's as they walked.

It had been an interesting evening. A scary one, but interesting none the less. But after a night spent in the darkened amusement park, Halyn was sure of one thing.

She was never doing another creepypasta again.

Now ghost hunting or hunting for Slenderman was a completely different thing.

What could she say?

She still loved to be scared to death.

END

Kyandi: Yes, I purposely didn't say what the answer to the question was.

Halyn: You'll all have to continue reading The Fallout Zone in order to get the answer.

Kyandi: That's right.

Halyn: Be honest, Kyandi-sama...would you do this ritual?

Kyandi: Uh, not a no, not a hell no, but a hell fucking no.

Halyn: Scared?

Kyandi: No, it's not that. I would be more worried about never being able to go back to the park.

Halyn: Oh, like Ka-chan.

Bakugo: Fuck off, ya damn cat!

Kyandi: We might want to wrap this up before a fight breaks out. Everyone, enjoy and review.

Halyn: We'll see you all back in the main story. If Ka-chan doesn't blow himself up like a child, first.

Bakugo: That's it, you fucking cat! I'm going to kill you!

Kyandi: While I work on keeping Bakugo from going nuclear, all of you enjoy. Bye!


End file.
